Comfortable Discomfort
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: They are trapped alone together. 4 people, friends and enemies. It might provoke feelings you never knew you had. Short fic, probably be about 4 chapters long. StacyKeibler/JohnCena & Melina/JohnMorrison.
1. Stacy's POV

_**A/N: Hey Guys, here's my new fanfic, it's not gonna be a long one, about 4 chapters.**_

**_Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review._**

**_Characters: Stacy Keibler, John Cena, Melina, And John Morrison._**

_**This is chapter one, it is in Stacy's P.O.V**_

* * *

Trapped.

Alone.

Claustrophobic.

Scared.

Tired.

Frightened.

Cold.

Unnerved.

Uncomfortable.

* * *

I felt alone, even though I am sharing this small, confined space with three other people; Melina, a good friend of mine, The Rock Star- John Morrison, Melina's boyfriend and lastly John Cena... The one I didn't really know, well I knew his in-ring "character" where he's basically an arrogant jerk, but a likeable one, I think if I got to know him, he'd be a nice guy. Plus he's the hotter guy in the room I admit to myself, probably because the other John as in Morrison belongs to Melina.

How did we get in this predicament I hear you ask...

I don't know really, I was speaking to Melina, when John (Morrison) came in and we were all talking, that explains why where here, but Cena, he's the mystery, the odd one out, why is he here with us? Not that I'm complaining as I am feeling claustrophobic, but least there's something nice to look at even if he is an arrogant jerk or plays an arrogant jerk...

Well to explain how we got locked in, that's another story, the door shut by itself, and well now it just won't open, well that's not true, the handle, has broken off as well, since the two men were trying to get the door open, so it can now only be opened from the outside, which I think was the problem before as well.

This situation is a little weird, as I've never spent any time with John Cena, the self-proclaimed "Doctor Of Thuganomics" and Melina and Morrison are kinda fighting at the moment, so you could cut the tension with a knife in this room, I silently sigh to myself.

There's the tension between Melina and Morrison as I just stated.

There's the tension and animosity between Cena and Morrison, Male Egos.. it is pathetic to say the least, because none of them have got us out yet or figured a way out.

There's my claustrophobia which is causing tension, and I can see Melina's worried about me, Cena's trying to work out what is wrong with me and Morrison is pacing around, trying to figure out a plan, we are all in separate corners of the room and it's quiet.

The silence is deafening...

I feel like I can't breathe.

I need to get out and soon. I wish it could be right now.

I'm claustrophobic and it's playing a big part right now, I can't help but feel scared and insecure right now.

The temperature I'm sure has risen in the room, but I still some how I feel cold, like I'm an outsider looking in on this situation.

* * *

Trapped.

Alone.

* * *

Well, I felt alone even though she was sharing this space with three other people.

I am claustrophobic and I am hating it, I scanned the room, the other woman was pacing now on the far side of the room, while her boyfriend was trying to calm her down and comfort her, while the other man, was sitting in the opposite corner to me, he seemed calm, how the hell could he act so calm, they were trapped in a small, confined room?

He looked up at me, and I couldn't exactly tell what the expression on his face was, I then looked down at herself, I was sitting directly in the corner, with my knees up and my chin resting on them and my eyes were glazed, I was about to cry, I could feel it, but I didn't want to, not in front of them anyway.

I was nervous.

I feel Claustrophobic.

_'Are you ok over there?' _He asked, it sounded calm and gentle, was that the type of man he was? I really didn't know, I only knew his in-ring "character".

I nodded slowly, to say I was and he briefly smiled at me.

Then his tone changed it was harsh now, _'Good, cos I don't need another drama queen in here' _upon hearing that the other woman turned round to face the man who had recently said that statement.

_'What was that?' _She seemed a bit too annoyed she was raising her voice and I knew it and I had to calm the situation down, _'Mel, leave it, please...' _I asked more than anything, _'I'm getting a headache and this isn't helping, and you know how I feel already' _

Melina looked across at me as I was who has just spoke to her in a gentle voice, her eyes softened, _'I'm so sorry Stace, how you hanging down there?' _She said her tone gentler than it was when speaking to the jerk in the opposite corner.

Her boyfriend smiled at me, he seemed calm now that his girlfriend was calm, he looked across at the other man, _'Just because your the WWE Champion.. Doesn't mean you have the right to be a total jackass you know, we're stuck in the place together, so we should try to get along' _

I shook my head, The A-Lister, The Rock Star known as John Morrison was making sense and we all noticed the self proclaimed "Doctor Of Thuganomics" hadn't said a word, yet...

_'Look let's just get one thing straight, you don't know anything about me except that I'm the WWE Champion and every guy in this place wants a piece of that, but all you need to is keep your girlfriend under control ok?' _John Cena said, he was a jackass, I had to agree, his tone was gentle and kind when he was talking to me but when he spoke to the "Red Carpet Couple" his tone was bitter, they clearly didn't like each other. Why? I wondered.

There was an animosity between the two men, you could feel it. It was hard to ignore and I felt rather uncomfortable. How could Melina sit here and watch this?

_'God men are jerks...' _I couldn't help but mutter under my breath which made Melina laugh who had her arm around my shoulder and the two men instantly looked across at them, Cena had his eyebrow raised as to ask what silently and I half smiled, he looked kinda sexy when he did that, I couldn't help but admit that. Where as Morrison just sat down on the bench, _'Someone's gonna notice soon, surely?' _We all think he's getting annoyed... His calm demeanour was fading fast.

I was starting to panic, my breathing had sped up, everything seemed like a blur to me, _'Stace...' _Melina said softly, kneeling in front of me began to speak, _'Hey, we'll be outta here soon, I promise, you hear me' _I nod slowly, we're both not that convinced, they'd been in there for a good few hours.

_'Ok, how about we do something to pass the time... and to make Legs over there feel a bit more comfortable?' _

* * *

Why is he being nice to me?

Did he feel sorry for me?

Why did he not like the couple in the room?

Whatever the reason, I feel a lot better now, even though my breathing is still laboured, but he might be the reason for it...

* * *

But I wanted to thank him for actually being the one to break the tension in the room, maybe he wasn't a total jackass after all, and I can't help but smile at him and he smiles back at me, it's a small easy grin, which transforms his face from his cold exterior to something that could be human.


	2. Cena's POV

_**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2.**_

**_Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter._**

**_This is in John (Cena's) P.O.V._**

**_Enjoy, Please Read and Review x_**

* * *

Trapped .

Discomfort.

Secrecy.

Comfortable.

* * *

_'What did you have in mind?' _I hear the blonde say from across the room, the way she's smiling at me, puts my mind to ease, and there's a slight hint of flirtation within her voice.

_'Ummm... I dunno, 20 questions?' _I can't help but laugh at my own suggestion, but the two divas sitting in front of me actually looked intrigued and the guy on my right doesn't seem to phased.

_'Ok, Champ, you go first... Ask away' _I hear the dark haired diva say causally.

This is going to be fun... I smirked.

_'Ok, why are you scared of Legs?' _And I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but I look up at her expectantly, _'Here, I guess...' _I looked at her confused, and I raise my eyebrow once again, she laughs and carries on, _'I'm claustrophobic...' _she confesses.

Ah now it makes sense, why she's so nervous, so caged off at the moment.

_'Oh I see, but look, we'll be out of here soon, so no need to worry Legs' _I meet her gaze, I'm hoping to reassure her, I don't know why? Maybe because she's possibly the most beautiful girl in the world I'm thinking.

_'Next question...' _I hear the other man in the room speak, I'm trying to work out his tone, was he annoyed? _'Ok, shoot' _I tell him, wondering who he was going to ask a question to.

_'How does it feel.. To win a WWE Championship, on the grandest stage of them all?' _I turn to look at him, _'It's a surreal experience, It's amazing, you know to feel that you've accomplished one of your life goals, I hope you get to experience it one day, the feeling you get when you celebrate with the fans afterwards, it's out of this world...' _I look up and notice that they are all looking at me, I notice that Stacy Keibler is smiling at me, maybe she doesn't think I'm a arrogant jerk, one can only hope.

_'Ok I've got one, who's entrance do you like better mine or Stacy's' _I hear the dark haired diva ask, and it's not like I even have to think about the answer, _'Sorry to disappoint you, but I've gotta say Leg's' _I laugh as I see that she's blushing and Melina is pouting, _'I'm sure Morrison loves your entrance though' _and as the three of us look over at him, and he's off in a daydream about it clearly, and when he notices us looking at him, _'Course I do baby, it's the best entrance' _he says and winks at his girlfriend. And me and the beautiful blonde diva roll our eyes, and the "Red Carpet" couple laugh.

_'So John, do you have a girlfriend?' _I hear the beautiful blonde speak, and I'm happy she's asked, _'No I don't' _I say casually, and I notice her small smile, and she thinks I haven't. Where as the couple in the room, it's there turn to roll their eyes, they can notice the spark me and the blonde have.

_'You got a boyfriend?' _I asked rather to quickly, she looks up at me, and her brown eyes are amazing, just like her, _'No I don't' _she replies the same way I did.

There i felt a connection to her, the way our eyes connected.

* * *

Human.

Angel.

Beautiful.

Legs.

* * *

She's still watching me, I can't figure out what she's looking for? There I said something that made me human, but she's not human , I know she is really, but she's not human to me, she's an angel, a beautiful one at that, and she's got legs that just got on for days, they are mesmerizing.

I realising I'm staring at her, I think she noticed to as she's turned a slight shade of a pinky red colour, but she still looks gorgeous, _'So Rock Star, what's your favourite title you've held?' _I ask him, I think I already know his answer, it's bound to be the Intercontinental Title, its just so cliché, _'Intercontinental Title, for sure' _I hear his response and smile.

_'What's your favourite colour Stace?' _I hear the dark haired diva ask, _'Blue' _she states simply, was she speaking to me, because it looked like she was looking at me when she said it.

I shake my head, I'm making sitcoms in my head here, I'm losing it in these four walls, but it's the closest I've ever been to her...

_'Colour? That's a bit lame...' _I mutter and the girls laugh, and Morrison shakes his head, I catch it out of the corner of my eye, _'Ok, the "Red Carpet" couple, what are you favourite colours?' _I say waiting for their replies, _'Red' _I hear her say, _'Green, yours?' _I hear him reply, _'Blue' _I simply say.

Blue and brown meet, our eyes locked.

* * *

Trapped.

Loss.

Fun.

Blue and brown.

* * *

We have things in common, I secretly smile to myself, I have a break through.

_'Well now you two have cleared that up, can we go back to the questions?' _I hear The Rock star say, trying hard not to laugh.

And me and the blonde both look at him, _'Sure' _we both say simultaneously.

And I want to laugh, it sounded like we were one, together. We'll we are in the same room so we are together, but not, there is distant, but an odd comfortable discomfort, when she smiles at me.

* * *

Together.

Apart.

Distant.

Secrecy.

* * *

_'Ok...Ummm, What are you scared of?' _I hear Morrison ask me, after everyone turns quiet again and then I see all eyes on me, a confession is about to come out, _'Realising I'm not enough, here and outside of here...' _I see their expressions and it's of shock, maybe awe, that I've told them a truth that no one else has ever heard me say.

* * *

Confession.

Scared.

Trapped.

Human.


	3. Melina's POV

_**A/N: This is my chapter 3, It's in Melina's P.O.V.**_

**_Thank you for all your reviews on my last chapter._**

**_Hope you like it, Please Read and Review x_**

* * *

Trapped.

Bored.

Cold.

Hungry.

* * *

_'I can't believe we're still in here, you know, I thought there would have been someone around by now' _I mutter annoyed.

And I know it is probably annoying the other three people in the room, as they all are now suddenly staring in my direction.

But all I'm doing is stating the obvious, is that so bad?

Clearly it is...

And I can feel Cena and Stacy glaring holes through me, I get why Stacy is but Cena? Oh wait, I've got it... Thug Likes Princess... Bingo! That's exactly it.

The silence is deafening. But it tells us all we need to know...

* * *

I'm the rich bitch.

I'm the glamour girl.

I live for the glitz and the glamour, the red carpets.

I'm part of the "Red Carpet" couple.

* * *

I know we all have better things to be doing, but I guess I have to say it's been fun... sorta, kinda, weird I know.

It may be a weird situation, but I've got to know somethings and someone a bit better. As in John Cena.

I never knew he had a human side to him. Well obviously he does, but he never shows it. I just assumed he was a jackass, an arrogant jerk like his in-ring "character".

_'Babe, we'll be out of here soon' _I hear my boyfriend reassure me and I can't help but smile up at him, least he's still got some hope left in him.

I look to my blonde friend, she's sitting in the same position she's been in since we realised we were locked in, I know she's claustrophobic and I feel sorry for her, but sometimes I do think she's a blonde, she's totally unaware of the way the self proclaimed "Doctor Of Thuganomics" aka the Jackass, the arrogant jerk, feels about her, and I'm sure he likes her I mean he was flirting with her earlier, unless my senses have been off?!

No, No, he was surely flirting with her, i mean, asking if she had a boyfriend... and sharing the same favourite colour, coincidence? I think not.

And she started it by asking him if he had a girlfried and clearly guessing his favourite colour, I mean he had got piercing blue eyes, which I think she loves, what girl wouldn't fall in love with them? Well not me, since I have a boyfriend who is standing a few inches away, I glance at him and then back to the blonde diva next to me.

_'Stace, you ok? You've gone quiet again' _I watch as she tears her gaze off the man in front of us, the muscular jackass I mentioned before and on to me, _'Yeah I'm fine, just wanting to get out of here...' _she says slowly and there's a hint of sadness in her voice.

I know she doesn't actually want that well she does, but she wants to be alone with him.

Him being John Cena, she'll never admit it but she does, as that's where her gaze has been for most of the time we've been in here.

* * *

Bored.

Trapped.

Cold.

Hungry.

* * *

I'm getting annoyed now, it feels like we've been in here forever and in fairness we kinda have, we've been trapped in this small room for over five hours, how annoying?

I'm with Stacy on this one, i want to get out of here.

This is beyong boring, it's getting me a bit angry.

But the worse thing is, the silence.

The silence is deafening.

The stolen glances, it's so unsubtle, but it's cute to watch I guess, even if I only like one of the two of them.

* * *

Annoyed.

Angry.

Bored.

Trapped.

* * *

I lean back on the bench and let out a small sigh, and my boyfriend makes his way over when he hears that and sits beside me, he puts his arm around my waist and I lean my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head, it seems to all be in slow motion though, it's torture.

It's just like the movies...

I miss it, the outside world, being locked away in here makes you appreciate your time away from this place. As much as I love my job, and I love being able to share it with my boyfriend, but I like going home and knowing the act is over and then you can just be. Be yourself and be together.

Atleast we've stopped our stupid arguments for the time being and this is what I'm happy about about, it kinda takes some of the tension out of the room, which is excellent, for us.

Now it's just put more emphasis on the other wanna-be couple in the room, and they do want to be a couple, I can sense it.

* * *

I love my job.

I love my life.

I do not love this situation though.

Freedom.

Independence.

Outside.

Trapped.

* * *

_'Well least I'm trapped in this place with you lot and not people I hate' _I hear my blonde friend speak after a brief period of silence.

The silence is deafening.

I laugh and the guys laugh, _'That's true' _I hear John, not my John, the other John as in Cena reply to my friends comment.

It's so on. They are so on.

They just don't know it yet.

Or their too scared to admit it, but I know and I'm sure my boyfriend knows it as well as I catch him out of the corner of my eye studying the two of them.

The silence is deafening that's for sure.

It tells us everything we need to know.

* * *

Cold

Silent.

Confined.

Trapped.


	4. Morrison's POV And A Plan Revealed

_**A/N: Here's my new chapter.**_

**_This is my final chapter_**

**_It is in John Morrison's P.O.V. and later it turn into someone else's later on..._**

**_Thanks for Reading and the reviews._**

**_Enjoy as always and please Read and Review x_**

* * *

Trapped.

Confused.

Annoyed.

Hot.

* * *

I am the A-Lister, A Rock Star. So why and how am I trapped in this place?

Least my girlfriend's here and we've stopped fighting while we are trapped in this place.

It's hot in here, we've been in this place too long, it's making me see things too clearly.

I have to admit Cena's not as heartless as everyone told me he is.

He's human, he confessed something I doubt he's told anyone else, what he's scared of and also it's obvious he likes the blonde that is Stacy Keibler, but she's oblivious to his charm, from what I've seen, as I watch those two, they just seem to be staring at each other out of the corner of their eyes, thinking the other one doesn't know what they are doing, but they obviously do and it's so obvious to me and my other half too.

This is getting really annoying though, thank god I'm not claustrophobic, then I look across at the blonde, I wonder how she's not bouncing off the walls yet. I feel like I'm losing it and not her and she's the one with claustrophobia.

Her strength is actually admiring, how she can be so calm after all these hours.

And also I'm shocked me and Cena haven't tried to kill each other, our only confrontation was the one we had a few hours back, but I was just defending my girl. He'd do that if I said something about Stacy guarnteed.

But then I realise they are probably on their best behaviour because of each other.

* * *

Bored.

Hot.

Annoyed.

Trapped.

* * *

Trapped, is inevitably what we are, and it sucks, it is annoying to say the least.

_'Did you hear that?' _My girlfriend says and we all look at her, _'there's someone outside, I heard a voice I'm telling you'_.

_'I heard someone too, it sounded like Steph' _Stacy said standing walking towards the door, _'Steph?' _I hear her say.

_'Stacy?' _We hear a reply, _'Where are you?' _We all breath a sigh of relief.

_'In the locker room, can you open-' _Just as the blonde is saying this the door opens and the blonde hugs the brunette standing in the doorway.

_'Ok, someone wanna explain what's going on here?' _The Brunette, our boss Steph says, and we all laugh as we walk out of the small room.

* * *

Freedom.

Relief.

Hot.

Hungry.

* * *

Me and Melina say our thankyou's and disappear down the corridor rapidly.

Steph walks in our direction, with a small smile on her face, has she noticed it too? I wonder.

_'Your an arrogant jerk...' _We hear the blonde say to the champ, and we hear him chuckle, _'But you love me though?' _He smirks, _'You are unbelievable you know that? Jerk' _He looks hurt and then confusion flashes on his face as she smiles and then kisses him, before trying to walk away, but the champ grabs her arm and swings her round to face him again and this time he kisses her, gently at first but then more passionately before he walks off before the blonde has a chance to catch her breath.

_'Looks like you have a fan' _we hear Steph say to Cena, he just smiles and walks past all three of us, he looks happy, I mean geuninely happy, but wouldn't you be if the girl you liked or in his case loved kissed you? It's so obvious in his eyes.

The next thing we see Stacy run past us, obviously to catch up with him, she smiles at us and says bye quickly, we're following them, yes in that stalker-ish way, we wanna see how it ends, well the girls do, I just wanna see if he has a heart and is human, meaning if he can express emotions, like love.

* * *

Love.

Happiness

Emotions.

Human.

* * *

_'John wait...' _The blonde says catching up with him, he turns around slowly to face her, he's smiling, she's smiling it's as if time has stood still.

Everything's in slow motion, just like the movies.

_'If this were a movie, you'd kiss me about now' _he says and she shakes her head, as if to say no, she wants to hear more,and once again he looks confused before he carries on, _'Or you could say I love you, then kiss me' _as he's saying this she's decreasing the gap between them, and he looks nervous maybe?

_'I think I could fall in love with you...' _which is a lie because she thinks she already has,she says softly and then she reaches up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him.

_'Well the reason I was where you where today, was to actually ask you out' _we hear him say breathlessly, _'And I could fall in love with you too...' _another lie, because he thinks he already has,_ h_e says teasingly and pulls her closer to him by her waist and kisses her passionately.

It's just like the movies.

Us three wolf whistle, why am I so happy? I don't really like the guy and I know my other half doesn't but she and the brunette with us are friends of the blonde diva and so am I really.

But Cena? I don't know...

Maybe it's because he's finally become human in my eyes.

* * *

It is now The "Red Carpet" Couple and The "Gorgeous" Couple.

That's how it should have always been.

Love.

This is just the beggining of a beautiful relationship, and friendship.

Love is The "Red Carpet" Couple and The "Gorgeous" Couple. That's the way it should be.

* * *

_**The Plan... Steph's P.O.V**_

The brunette looked across the corridor, she was standing in front of the current WWE champion, but his vision somewhat seemed distracted, I wondered to myself what he could have possibly been looking at, there was no one else around, well most if not all of the superstar's and diva's have gone home.

Leaving a maximum of five people in this arena, as I was now looking to see where his gaze was layed on. Then the light bulb in my normally pretty informed head was turned on...

John Cena liked Legs aka the blonde diva known as Stacy Keibler.

I looked back at him smiling, not in an evil way, but in a I've-Got-A-Plan for you sorta way, it may have even practically been a smirk if I say so myself.

_'So how long have you liked her for?' _I see his face turn around and now his gaze is fixed on me, a weird confused expression on his face, _'What? Who?' _He asks, he sounds innocent, but he is not, we all know that.

_'Stacy' _I simply reply and he looks at me, _'Is it that obvious?' _He asks quickly, and I nod slowly, _'The whole time, we've been standing her, I've been talking and you've been staring at her' _I say explaining why it is so obvious to me.

The blonde looks across at me from the couple she's standing with, and waves and flashes me a smile, I look across and John, who seems to be nervous, _'Down boy, she was doing that to me' _I whisper, once the blonde's gaze is back and she is animately talking to the couple she's with, who I assume are arguing since there is raised voices and only Stacy's voice seems to be calm.

He rolls his eyes at me, _'I knew that' _I can't help but laugh, _'Just go and ask her out and save her from those pretentious idiots' _that sentence slips out of my mouth a little to quickly and he looks at me a bit shocked, _'What? Has the Doctor Of Thuganomics never asked a girl out before?' _I tease and he's quick to jump to his own defence, _'Course I have, just not one I work with and not one as beautiful as her...' _He realises he's said it out loud I can see the terror in her eyes as if I was going to run across there and tell her he thought she was beautiful just like a seventh grader would do. _'I'm not going to tell her...' _He breathes an audible sound of relief, before I carry on, _'But you will and today'_

He tries to protest and then I look at him, _'Look I have a plan, so are you in or are you out?' _He looks at me, and raises an eyebrow, _'Depends what this plan is, I guess' _is his answer, a very manly answer on more importantly an answer that unconsciously tells me he is in already.

_'Well that locker room they're in.. basically the door handle is jammed, so the door can only really be opened from the outside, that's why no one's used it today, as it's being fixed tomorrow. I don't know why they are in there, but look,you go in, close the door... you and her talk, you might have to interact with Morrison and his girl, but try not to kill him, and let Stacy see you have a nice side, a human side ok... and I'll let you out when I feel like it, so off you go..' _I say pushing him into the direction of the locker room, the other three people are in. He once again tries to protest, but I push him again and whisper _'Go now or we'll do it like seventh graders where I tell her...' _He seems mad but I know he is not, he sighs, _'Ok, see you later pal' _He says mockingly and I glare at him and then he walks in the locker room and the door is shut.

I assume the three people are now looking at him, '_What are you doing here?' _I hear Morrison's voice, and I can only assume Cena's trying to fight off the urge to punch him, he may be a good looking guy but Morrison was an idiot most of the time, I had to admit. _'Sorry I heard voices and wanted to see who was still here so late...' _A valid excuse I note, he's good at this game.

_'Well now you know, your free to leave' _God Morrison was a jerk, I hoping Cena punches him, but after he tells Stacy how he feels.

* * *

Love is like quick sand, once your in it, the deeper you fall....

* * *

Love.

Human.

Secrecy.

Confessions.

* * *

They'd make a good couple I think, Legs and Cena, she is a natural beauty and he's not that bad to look at either, totally her type. Thank god I'm happily married, I smile. Love is a wonderful thing, even I know that.

Even though people think I'm;

The Rich Bitch

The Bitch (Generally)

Daddy's Little Princess.

Daddy's Little Bitch.

Bitch... Bitch...Bitch.

* * *

This I am not I can assure you, if I was a bitch I wouldn't be helping the course of true love.

True Love Lasts Forever.

Imagine the WWE having;

The "Red Carpet" Couple,

The "Billionaire" Couple,

And The "Gorgeous" Couple...

The WWE universe would be enthralled and so would I.

Three power couples all dominant in there own right, it makes sense.

* * *

I sit down on the chair nearest to me and listen to the conversation that flows, it is full of, Panic and Nerves.

About five hours later, I'd woken up, I forgot where I was for a minute and then I realised they were still trapped in there I feel horrible I've left them in there for so long, how could I have fallen asleep? I knock something over to make a noise, and then I hear it _'Steph?' _I feign ignorance and reply, _'Stacy? Is that you? Where are you?' _Concern in my voice. _'In the locker room, can you open-' _Is the reply I hear and open the door to be greeted by a hug off the tall, slender, long legged blonde diva.

I hear an echo of thank you'd before everyone makes their own exits.

I follow Morrison and Melina down the corridor, and we hear the other couples interaction, and I smile as I'm walking towards them. When I reach them I see Cena walk past us, _'Looks like you have a fan' _I say softly, and he just smiles.

Our plan worked.

The car park interaction makes it all too real.

It's just like the movies...

Our plan definitely worked.

The "Gorgeous" Couple now exists.

* * *

Love is like quick sand, Once your in it, The Deeper you fall...


End file.
